the_valhalla_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
World War III, also known as World War 3, WWIII, or the Third World War is a massive military conflict between the New American Republic, the Islamic State of New Palestine, the Federation, the European Union, the Christian Republic of New Russia, the Special Defense Pact, and the Democratic Empire of Korea. This conflict started out as a series of cyber-wars between the international cult movement Raven, the Islamic State of New Palestine, and the Democratic Empire of Korea. However, things soon spiralled into a full-blown military conflict, one that dwarfed World War II in scale, eventually replacing World War II as the deadliest conflict in human history. Fronts Much like World War II before it, World War III involved multiple fronts or "Theaters" that each of the major combatants in the war fought in. The confirmed theaters included the "Asian Theater", the "Cyber Theater" and the "Raven Theater". History and build-up On September 11, 2016, the international cult Raven successfully launched a coordinated cyber attack against the Democratic Empire of Korea, targeting all of the Democratic Empire of Korea's major online news outlets. This operation was a success, a part of Raven's formal war declaration against the Democratic Empire of Korea. Kim Song-Il, leader of the DEK, swore his vengeance, but no real action was taken on the DEK's side of the conflict. At around the same time, the Islamic State of New Palestine had risen to power and was forming its own plan to dominate the world under a global caliphate. Raven, acknowledging the current threat by the Islamic State, threatened to repeat Operation Iron Fist against the new "terrorist state". However, both sides didn't escalate into full-scale war, at least not for the time being. The War Benjamin King overthrown Main article: Second American Revolution In August of 2017, the international cult group Raven launched a coordinated coup against the West Roman President Benjamin King, perceiving him as a "corrupt" man who was unable to run the country properly. On April 25, 2017, Raven's paramilitary force, Raven's Rock, coordinated with the Sinner Brigade (who only agreed to team up with Raven because of their common enemy) and lay siege to Capitol Hill in Washington DC, while at the same time attacking multiple government Loyalist facilities across the country. The result was a full-blown Fourth Roman Civil War that lasted for months. Raven forces eventually stormed the White House and successfully overthrew President King and his entire administration, replacing it with a new government that was much like one that the country's Founding Fathers intended for America to have. The new government changed the name of the Empire of West Rome, renaming the new country the New American Republic, otherwise known as the United States of Americus. Conquest of East Asia Main article: ''Korean-Japanese War. Time passed and from mid 2017 to early 2018, the Demoratic Empire of Korea began a military conquest of East Asia. The Democratic Empire of Korea also retaliated against what was perceived to be an American attack against the country (thanks to Raven's actions in 2001). America's own military cyber-defense network was crippled in the attack, but the attack did not go unnoticed. As America scrambled to fix the damage, the Democratic Empire of Korea declared war against the nation of Japan and invaded the country. The Federation was the first to send troops to aid Japan in this act of aggression, but the Koreans ultimately prevailed, overthrowing the Japanese government and installing a puppet state in Japan. America, struggling with troubles back home, did not participate in the war, a decision that proved to be disastrous as the years went on. As the years went by, the DEK conquered other countries across East Asia, and China retaliated by forming the Special Defense Pact, dedicated to protecting other countries from the Democratic Empire of Korea. Behind the scenes, the Korean Empire had been constructing a military kill-sat (short for kills satellite), codenamed Yellow Dragon. This was a deadly weapon that the Koreans planned to use to decimate military targets across the globe. However, their true goal was to militarily cripple New America in hopes of eliminating the country as the world's superpower. The American Union enters the War ''TBA Russia enters the war TBA The Islamic State enters the War The Islamic State of New Palestine stepped onto the world stage when it threatened a large-scale terrorist attack on Europe. At this point, the Special Defense Pact had accumulated new members-Afghanistan, Iran, and Russia-in order to help other countries at risk of IS invasion. Everything changed on Independence Day (July 4) of 2018: the Islamic State executed a nerve gas strike on multiple military bases and civilian tourist spots across Europe and the Middle East. Subsequently, both New America (which had military bases in Europe) and the European Union declared war on New Palestine. Immediately afterwards, the Islamic State began a massive blitzkrieg campaign across Europe and the Middle East, seizing control of much of Subsaharan Africa and the Arabian Peninsula, but only getting as far as Greece, Croatia, Bosnia, France, Germany, Italy, Romania and Spain in terms of the continent of Europe. At this point, World War III had officially begun. Battle against the Caliphate In order to liberate Iran, India, and Afghanistan and the occupied European territories from New Palestine, the Special Defense Pact, European Union, Federation, and New American Republic both launched Operation White Fury, a campaign against the Islamic State. The European Union, New Russia, and New America both contributed to the war effort against the Islamic State across the Middle East, Africa and Europe while the Special Defense Pact fought to liberate Iran, Afghanistan and India, in what became known as the "African", "Asian" and "European" Theaters of the War. At first, the Islamic State and Democratic Empire of Korea had no military conflicts with each other. However, as the Democratic Empire of Korea's expansionism continued, it came into conflict with the territory occupied by the Islamic State. Eventually, both enemy combatants declared war on each other, turning the entire war into a slugfest. The European Theater After the chemical attacks spread across Europe, the Islamic State launched a massive blitzkrieg attack on Europe, intending to conquer the entire continent as part of its Caliphate. Due to crippled communications amongst German military forces due to the chemical strikes, the Islamic State's war machine pushed forward in a nearly-unstoppable rampage across the continent, invading Eastern and Central Europe after conquering much of the Mediterranean. One city they intended to capture that was of special purpose to the Allied Coalition was Hamburg. TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook had been notified that his friend Gerald Moore and his unit of American soldiers were captured and being held hostage by the Islamic State after a mission gone wrong involving Moore's unit. Learning that Moore would be executed soon, Derek Westbrook and his joint team of TACITUS and Situational Assault Unit operatives joined an American military counteroffensive against Islamic State forces in Hamburg. Fighting through the streets, Derek and his men reached a bombed-out building, where they found Islamic State soldiers preparing a live broadcast of Moore's execution. Derek and his men broke into the building and assaulted the Islamic State occupants, giving Moore enough of a diversion to break free from captivity and rescue himself from the Islamic State, much to Derek's surprise. After rescuing the rest of Gerald's unit, Derek learned that Islamic State forces in Iran were supplying the European Occupation forces with black market weapons. Subsequently, they were re-deployed to Iran, but not before notifying their allies in Task Force Reaper and Shadow Force of the situation. One operation that occurred in the European theater was Operation Anaconda, a two-pronged operation against the Islamic State occupation forces in Europe, with one group involving TACITUS, and the second group involving Task Force Reaper and Shadow Force. One group would strike against the occupation forces of Iran, another group would strike against the Islamic State occupation in Greece. The intent was to eliminate the head of the Islamic State's black market trade and his network of sellers, weakening the Islamic State occupation forces so much that the Islamic State of New Palestine would have no choice but to retreat from Europe. It was split into two main operations: Operation Diamondback and Operation Black Wolf. Operation Diamondback saw a joint strike team with Special Defense Pact and TACITUS operatives deployed to ISNP-occupied Tehran, Iran, fighting their way through the streets of the occupied city, in order to find and capture an Islamic State militant known to have supplied the chemical weapons for the initial invasion of Europe, going by the name of Satam Faraj. Faraj was hiding out in the occupied city somewhere, and the SDP-TACITUS capture team was given the order to pursue him and capture him. With help from the SDP, TACITUS agents were able to locate Faraj, but he attempted to escape. However, the SDP and TACITUS continued to pursue him through the Catacombs and eventually found their way back to the surface, where they eventually captured Faraj following a lengthy car chase. Operation Black Wolf After Faraj was captured and interrogated, he easily cracked and his intel led to an operation coordinated by the Black Cats, Task Force Reaper, Karma, Banshee Battalion and Shadow Force to eliminate Ibrahim Maslov, the head of the European occupation forces, currently headquartered in the occupied city of Athens, Greece, who was also responsible for kidnapping Shadow Force member Emily Harness earlier in the war. Unfortunately, the mission took a drastic turn due to Reaper soldiers being compromised. The end result was hundreds of Reaper soldiers dead or wounded, though the head of the European Occupation, a man named Ibrahim Maslov, was killed in a car wreck attempting to evade his pursuers, thanks to Shadow Force members Dolores League and Olivia Sellers, both of whom wrecked his vehicle in an attempt to kill him in retribution for the kidnapping of Emily Harness, in addition to his previous crimes against humanity. Operation Emerald Barnacle The next operation of the European Theater of the War was Operation Emerald Barnacle. This operation saw Derek Westbrook and his team of TACITUS agents deployed to Islamic State-occupied Greece to find and eliminate a top lieutenant in the Islamic State: Karim Al-Basra. The mission began with Derek and his men disguising themselves as European citizens and spying on Karim. TACITUS agent Lydia Ross then led a small strike team to kill Al-Basra's security guards, but were compromised, forcing the TACITUS agents to fight their way to Karim Al-Basra, who attempted to escape via car, but was forced to flee on foot after TACITUS agents disabled his getaway vehicle. He then engaged in a hand-to-hand fight against Derek and his men, but was overpowered and killed in the process. Assignment Layla Layla Sultanovich, member of the Campus Crusader Underdogs and sister of Shadow Force member Tamara Sultanovich eventually found herself targeted sometime after the July 8, 2018 Terrorist Attacks because of her knowledge of a cyber-weapon known as Anvil, which the Islamic State planned to use against to turn the tide of the war in their favor. When the Situational Assault Unit, a UK-based task force, found out, they deployed agents to London, England, to protect Layla from the Islamic State terrorists. The SAU agents went to London, England, where they were told Layla had fled to following the terrorist attack in Thailand. While Derek's team provided sniper support, another SAU team went in to find Layla, only to be killed in an ambush. Collaborating with Shadow Force member Sophie Buckley, Derek Westbrook's team fought their way to Layla in a desperate race against the Islamic State-only to arrive a few minutes too late as Islamist terrorists stormed her hotel room and abducted Layla, but not before subduing Derek's team. Rescuing Layla With time running out for the team to save Layla, the Situational Assault Unit alerted TACITUS, Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force, and other allies to bring them up to speed on their current situation, notifying their allies that Layla had been taken to China. Realizing that the Islamic State planned to use Anvil to cripple the militaries of the European countries that were left unharmed by the initial invasion, the Situational Assault Unit, TACITUS, Shadow Force, Nether Company (now renamed Karma), and Task Force Reaper banded together to form one large coalition group/rescue team, calling themselves the Untouchable Patriots. Layla's location was pinpointed to Zhangzha Town, in Jiuzhaigou, China. Fighting their way through the town, one of Layla's comrades was found in a makeshift torture chamber, who told Shadow Force member and Layla's sister Tamara Sultanovich that Layla herself was being held captive in Shuzheng Village. Fighting deeper into the area, Vince Crosby and some of his fellow Reapers got separated from the rest of the team. However, he was able to find Layla, who was being held captive by the Islamic State leader himself, Abu Bakr Muhammad. Muhammad ambushed Vince with the intention of beating him to death in front of Layla to "break" her, but was himself ambushed and killed in a fistfight against Derek Westbrook. The Asian Theater TBA Outcome The Asian Theater of the war formally ended on December 16 of 2018, when the Islamic State's capital of Raqqa fell, forcing the Islamic State to fall back to its territory in India. The Democratic Empire of Korea had collapsed, with Kim Song-Il being overthrown following a siege of Pyongyang by a joint American-Federation-SDP invasion force. The world would be forever changed for the next several years. Legacy The war replaced World War II as the worst conflict in human history. Close to millions of soldiers on both sides died during the war. Theaters of War Like World War II before it, World War III occurred across several theaters of war: *European Theater (European Front) *Asian Theater (Asian Front) *American Theater (American Front) Category:Wars